


A Poorly Timed Delay

by MidnightOmorashi (AMegane)



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M, Gen, Implied Laurent/Robin, Omorashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:07:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21795041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AMegane/pseuds/MidnightOmorashi
Summary: Laurent realizes he has a full bladder at what could be one of the worst possible times as he desperately struggles to not lose control.
Kudos: 16





	A Poorly Timed Delay

Horrible timing, Laurent thought. Horrible, horrible timing. Usually, he was quite good at keeping track of time, often to a near obsessive degree. However, he had been especially busy throughout the entire day, between helping out Robin and the others, his regular duties managing finances and his studies, there was hardly any free time for him that day. Of course now, a pack of Risen had deduced to come come out to attack them. Even though he had already ensured that the army were well stocked, there was a problem. A major problem that Laurent failed to account for. He had to pee. He really, really had to pee. 

If they could march on with no distractions as was the intended plan, he was sure he’d be able to find time to relieve himself somewhere whenever they stopped, but now they were going to be seriously delayed. He knew his ability to battle would be severely hindered by his predicament, but it wasn’t like he could just tell everyone to drop everything so he could go. As much as he wanted to do so, not only would that be embarrassing, in a dangerous situation such as the middle of a battle, he had no choice but hold it. And the fact that he knew that holding it was the only option only made his predicament worse.

As the group entered battle, he found it difficult focus on the task at hand, as his mind was occupied with controlling his bladder. He could almost feel it filling up and sloshing around every time he did so much as take a step. When was the last time he even emptied it, he wondered? It must have been hours. It was most definitely an emergency now, and there was absolutely nothing he could do about it. He could already feel his face heat up and small beads of sweat drip over his face from the strain his body was being put through as he stood unnaturally stiffly, his body quivering ever so slightly. When one of them came over to him and attacked, he let out a pained whine when he barely dodged the move, and his voice wavered as he casted a spell to counterattack. With his need being as urgent as it was, he couldn’t even finish it off himself, Robin had come over to do the job for him. His discomfort must have been obvious, as she spoke to him afterwards.

“Hey…Laurent, are you alright? You don’t look so well…” she asked with concern. 

Laurent stiffened his posture even further at the question. There was no way he could tell her what the problem was. Someone like him, who usually had everything under control, losing his focus due to a dire need to urinate? At such an inconvenient time such at this? What would she think of him? Even if he did put aside his pride and tell her, there was nothing that could be done about it. Admitting it would just probably just make him need to go more anyway, and he feared what would happen if the urge got any worse. “You do not need to be concerned I’m…I am fine. Just a little…fatigued is all.” he replied somewhat breathily. It wasn’t exactly a lie, after all the work he had done earlier, he was rather exhausted, but said exhaustion was nothing compared to the pressure on his bladder at the moment. 

“I’m sorry, Laurent…is there anything I can do? Do you need some medicine, a healer?” To Lauren’t frustration, Robin continued to question him. Under normal circumstances, it would be rather comforting to know that she was concerned over him, but in a situation such as this, it only worsened his current...discomfort.

“No, no. That’s not…necessary. I’ll be fine, really.” Well, he would be fine once he could relieve his bladder, he thought. 

Robin frowned, clearly worried about her comrade that she had spending much time with as of late. “...Okay, but if there’s anything you need, don’t hesitate to ask. You’re an important part of our team, after all.” 

Once again, under normal circumstances, Laurent would be beyond honored by Robin’s words, estatic even, as he found that he quite enjoyed her company, moreso than he probably should. Needless to say, it felt incredibly awkward to have the tables turned on him at a time like this, as he was the one usually expressing concern over her. He only hoped that she would cease questioning him, and thankfully, she did. Still, that did nothing to ease the continually growing pressure in his abdomen that left his concentration shot and his legs tightly pressed together as he trembled from the strain of holding it in.

The battle, while technically rather short, felt like it lasted ages to Laurent. He was thankful for being a mage, nobody would find it strange for him to be in the back staying away from most of the action. All he wanted was for it to be over with, but it kept dragging on much longer than he would have liked. His desperation was growing rapidly, his bladder felt like it was at full capacity and he started to become concerned that he would not even be able to hold it. He found himself beginning to squirming in place, bending over crossing and uncrossing his legs as if he was doing some sort of dance, feeling rather childish as he did, especially those moments where he had to grab his crotch, even if those moments were brief, he had to do all he could to keep it in his bladder until he could find an appropriate time and place to void it.

At least for a while it looked as if the action was elsewhere. Laurent briefly wondered if he could perhaps sneak away and relieve himself over by the trees in the distance. Oh, how much better he would feel if he did that! Yet…would he be able to undo his pants and lift his robe far enough to keep all of it dry with his trembling hands? Or would the others notice he had gone missing and go look for him, potentially catching him in the middle of doing his business? He knew he had to take action soon to avoid soling his clothing, but he couldn’t help but ponder the best possible way to go about doing so. As he considered his options, he didn’t even notice a Risen who had snuck past the front line and lunged toward him until he heard Gerome shout at him to look out, swooping in with his Wyvern and taking it out right before it struck Laurent. 

“…You need to pay more attention Laurent! You almost got killed back there!” Gerome scolded him. He was sure that was an exaggeration, but he was not in a state to argue.

“Y-yes, you’re right. My apologies. I will be more attentive next time.” He was about to thank Gerome for helping him, but instead he winced as the sudden movements caused his bladder to spasm, suddenly trying to release the urine against his will. As much as he tried to hold it back, he couldn’t stop a trickle from running down his legs, and he felt his face heat up even further in shame. Not only has he been more of a hinderance than anything during this battle, he was on the verge of wetting his pants like a child. As if the situation couldn’t get any worse, Robin, too, came running over. “...Laurent, are you sure you’re not ill?” she asked. 

“I-I’m quite sure. I...told you before…I’m fine…” He was very clearly not fine. His reply was staggered by heavy breaths as he stood there like a trembling statue, clenching his muscles as tightly as he possibly could to try and prevent another leak. There was no way he would last until they stopped now, he was fighting a hopeless battle against his bladder, it fighting for a release that it should have had ages ago. But what was there to do about it? It was a hopeless situation, wasn’t it? All he could do now is try to keep holding it, despite knowing how physically impossible it was.

But before Robin had a chance to say anything, Frederick rode by telling them that the Risen seemed to have been driven away and that they could continue their path. Laurent would have given a sigh of relief, except he knew that it was still quite a ways to their destination and he could not wait any longer. He kept it to himself, however, as he lagged behind the others, having to stop frequently to squeeze his legs together with his hands pressed hard against his crotch when no one was looking to try and hold it off as long as possible and endure the pain. And oh was it painful. His bladder would not stop throbbing as if it scolding him for not just letting go right now, forcefully trying to push the liquid out while the rest of him desperately tried to keep the liquid in. He had started to slow down even further as no matter how hard he tried, jets of urine kept slowly leaking into his clothing and although the wetness thankfully wasn’t outwardly visible, he could feel the dampness in his pants. Laurent let out a pained whimper, as hard as he tried, he just couldn’t stop it from coming out. He was in total agony, and anyone who even got a glance of him could tell just from his face that he was in pain. And sure enough, someone noticed. It was Robin again. She was the last person he wanted to see in this situation, and she had slowed down to where Laurent was lagging behind, speaking to him in a deeply worried but gentle tone. 

“Seriously, Laurent, you don’t look well at all. Whats the matter? Is there anything I can do?” she asked.

Even if it wouldn’t do any good, he couldn’t bear to continue being dishonest with her; she looked so worried. At the same time, he couldn’t help but think she would laugh at him after finding out that he looked the way he did just because he needed to urinate. But he was just so utterly desperate he couldn’t take it anymore. “...Need to…” he muttered, his voice in a barely audible whisper. 

“I’m sorry, I couldn’t catch that… could you repeat yourself?” 

“...I need…I need...to relieve myself…It’s… urgent…” he gasped, “Very urgent…” He whispered just loudly enough for only her to hear him, hiding his flushed and sweating face under his oversized hat as he squirmed in place, one leg crossed over the other, squeezing and grinding them together in his desperate attempts to fight back the flood inside of him.

He didn’t get a chance to see Robin’s expression but she he muttered a soft “Oh.” as if a lightbulb had gone off in her head, realizing what had been ailing him the entire time. “Do you think you can hold it, or…?” 

“No! I can’t!!” Laurent snapped. He caught himself and took a deep breath. “Apologies…I didn’t mean to…shout… Ohh… I cannot…I can not hold it in any longer…” he mumbled softly, unable to hold back a whine. Even if he certainly wasn’t exaggerating - he could feel the spurts of pee drip and drip and drip down his legs as if he were a leaky faucet. He couldn’t help but notice how pathetic he sounded. Of course, as much as he already admitted, he absolutely wouldn’t tell her that he already had started to wet himself. He held his head further down in shame, groaning quietly to himself, and watched her footsteps fall out of his view, continuing to hear her walk away. His display of desperation must have been so pathetic that she had no choice but to just walk away from him, oh, how was he going to ever face her again, he thought. Such humiliation was enough to make him want to cry. Even though he refrained from doing so, his mind raced with all the horrible things that Robin must think of him now. He grit his teeth and continued to struggle desperately to control his bladder, even though he knew that he just had to accept the inevitable fate that he was soon going to soak himself like a mere child. He felt so helpless, it hurt so much, his robes were going to be ruined, and worst of all, he was going to be the laughingstock of the entire army, including Robin! Suddenly, however, he felt himself being pulled away, with someone’s elbow locked with his own. When he looked up, he saw Robin, who was tugging his arm towards a forested area, walking at a brisk pace. 

“What-?” he gasped, as he felt another painful, forceful, wet jet of pee spurt into his clothing. He was sure his face was bright red, and he had an expression of utter bewilderment. He groaned softly from the sudden pressure being put on his aching bladder from the quick pace he was being pulled, nearly stumbling as he struggled to walk and hold it in at the same time. At this point, he had shed aside his shame and kept a tight pinch on the tip of his penis through his clothing, pressing and rubbing and doing all he could do to stop the flow that was trying to burst out.

“I told the group to stop. I told them I was a little tired from the skirmish and wanted to rest for a couple of minutes.” Robin explained, slowing to a stop when she felt the two of them were sufficiently far enough into the trees to avoid being seen, leading Laurent behind one of them. As soon as she let go of him, Laurent’s other hand flew to his crotch as well, and he bend over, legs crossed, the expression on his face unmistakably desperate and pained as he listened to her continue to talk. “Here, you can go here. You have to be quick though, they’ll probably come looking for me soon.” 

Laurent gave a loud sigh of thankful relief as he listened to her explanation, understanding exactly what she meant. “Oh…oh thank you…!” he breathed ecstatically, and wasted no time fumbling with his robes and trying to undo his pants. A sense of realization seemed to have washed over Robin, as Laurent saw her blush and turn around. A this point he wouldn’t even had cared if she was watching him, he was aching with the need to release so badly. Which he found was giving him significant difficulties just as he had worried about; he couldn’t keep his hands steady, and was struggling to free his penis. How was he going to hold his robes up, get it out, and aim at the same time without getting it all over his clothes? Especially when it was his own hand that was the only thing keeping his lower half from getting soaked at this point. He let out a pained groan of agony, why did it have to end up like this? He must have been rather loud, as he noticed Robin had come over. Somehow, despite him not saying anything, she seemed to understand exactly what was wrong. She stood behind him and gently lifted up the edges of his robe past his legs.

“You…seemed to be struggling, so I thought, I should…give you a hand. Um…is this enough?” Robin asked quietly.

Laurent inhaled a soft gasp. This was something he did not foresee…although it was embarrassing, she was so close to him now, and he was still having some difficulty getting his pants undone, such a simple action was remarkably helpful. “Y-yes…thank you…” 

Eventually despite his trembling hands and near panicked state, he was able to get it out. It was just in time as well; his poor bladder had decided that he could not hold on for second, and began to let go just before he could himself. His pee stream gushed out with great intensity against the tree he was standing behind as if he was forcefully pushing it out, even though he had just started to finally relax his muscles and let it go. He let out a loud, involuntary -orgasmic- moan from the indescribable relief that he was experiencing. It was followed by several softer, but equally pleasured sounding moans of relief as the urine flowed out of him and splashed against the tree. His sounds faded into heavy gasps, oh it felt so good to finally, finally let it all out. It felt so good he could even feel some tears or relief forming at the corner of his eyes as he closed them shut and peed the greatest pee he ever had in his life, almost forgetting that Robin was even there. It took minutes for the stream to finally taper out into a few weak spurts, eventually halting altogether. Laurent couldn’t help but give another heavy sigh of relief as his bladder finally emptied. 

“Ah…haa…ooh... Laurent panted. Even though he knew Robin was there, he was unable to control the sounds he was making. He began to calm his breathing as he tucked himself back into his pants and Robin let go of his robe. 

“...Wow…you really did have to go…” Robin commented as Laurent was straightening out his robe and checking to make sure it stayed dry. His face flushed again, as he was unable to read what her expression meant. Although she certainly was correct - he couldn’t recall ever having to go that badly, nor could he recall ever peeing anywhere near that amount. 

Laurent cleared his throat, he could still feel the heat of embarrassment on his cheeks. “Yes…I certainly did.” This was going to go in his record for most awkward conversation. He paused a bit before speaking again. “I cannot even explain how utterly thankful I am to you. To go out of your way such at that, for me…I do not know how to properly thank you. Why would you help me so…?” Not only that, he thought, but to not spare even a single second complaining about it or laughing at him, he could not understand it.

Robin shook her head. “Laurent, you’ve helped me out so much, you’re always looking out for me, you’ve done so much for me, so it’s only natural that I would return the favor.” she explained.

“Hm. I see…I really cannot thank you enough, for what you did back there…” He replied. However, a sudden sense of further embarrassment washed over him as his brain began to get caught up on what had transpired.“…You…you didn’t happen to catch a glimpse of…my…erm...”it”, did you?” he asked awkwardly. if any of the heat had faded from his cheeks, it came back full force at his question. 

It seemed the blushing was contagious, as Robin’s own face visibly warmed back up. “Ah, n-no, I um...turned my head away and closed my eyes…to give you as much privacy as I could…"

“Ah…good then.” Laurent cleared his throat again. "Thank you for that.” 

After an awkward silence, Robin spoke again. “Well, we should hurry. The others might start to worry if we’re away for much longer.”

“A sound idea.” Laurent said in agreement, following behind her as she lead him back from the direction they came in. “Honestly…Thank you, Robin.” he said once again.

“Seriously, you can stop thanking me, it’s okay.” Robin smiled. 

“Ah, yes, of course…” 

“...By the way, don’t worry. I won’t tell anyone what happened here.” 

“Right...Thank you.” 

Robin couldn’t help but snort quietly and break into soft laughter at his response. Laurent, too, couldn’t help himself from covering his mouth and give a subdued laugh along with her. Any pain or shame that he had experienced before seemed to melt away as they walked back to the group. Although Laurent did experience some discomfort, given that he could still feel some of the wetness of his pants under his robe, he managed to come away from the experience feeling closer to Robin than he was before. In retrospect, despite of, or perhaps…because of the pain, he may even go so far as describe the experience as pleasurable. That, he thought, is something that would remain a secret only to him, at least for now.


End file.
